


College of Cancerous Societies

by LeYellowApple (nutellamaine)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamaine/pseuds/LeYellowApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the hot and daring Elias meet the rich and handsome Crisostomo Ibarra in a sorority party just to "pay him back" ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	College of Cancerous Societies

Loud dubstep music blared from the de los Santos residence while waking up neighbors, pissing off dogs and providing fitting soundtracks for the nearby mentally ill women dancing and singing along in the streets at night. That heavy bass was felt throughout the town of San Diego, coupled delightfully with screams and shouts.  
"A'right, people, listen up!" Maria Clara smoothly began, wearing the usual fabulous cocktail dress, stripper heels and sparkly, shiny jewels that seemed to wink at you underneath the bright lights. You'd think she was an annoying bitch, but she's surprisingly pleasant for the stereotypical sorority leader. At least pleasant enough to win the heart of Crisostomo Ibarra, they say.  
"Now as you all know, the awesome sorority of the Delta Queens has managed to organize one of /the/ hottest parties of the year... So I just wanted to thank everybody who made it possible and supported us all the way. Specials thanks to my dad, too! Hi, daddy~!" She giggled, waving at her father, aptly known as Sir Tiago by everyone. The young lady then mentioned details about the drinks, the food and things to try out (such as a karaoke room).  
"Also," she added. "I'd love to introduce our super hot guest as our DJ tonight.... She's a crazy af biatch, I'm tellin' ya! We all know and love her, right? So let's put our hands up for the Ladyyyyyy Narcisaaaaaaaaa~!"  
The crowd went into a frenzy as smoke machines went off, neon signage flashed the name "SISA" and the DJ, clad in all-white splashed with red paint, screamed excitedly at them, "HELLOOOOO~ WHERE YOU AT, EVERYBODY!"  
Slamming her hands onto the turntables, the party had only just begun.  
Ibarra was hiding in a corner trying to avoid the attentions and affections of several girls attempting to get lucky with him. No. He wouldn't cheat on his girl! Especially since that girl was a fine young thing, too!  
"Hey, baby~ You look sooo hot right now," a particularly charming lass purred, showing off her ample assets to Ibarra in a low-cut spaghetti-strap top and skimpy shorts.  
"Haha, as do you!" The young man uncomfortably tried to be nonchalant. Luckily, a friend came along to distract the girl and happened to get her away from Ibarra.  
He had to wonder. What was so hot about him? He didn't even try to be that stylish, except for the polo his girlfriend bought him. Was it the polo? After all, there were probably hotter-looking guys for this girl to flirt with.  
And speaking of hotter-looking guys, Ibarra just happened to spot one right now. Don't get any ideas, though!  
Dark, messy hair framed the man's sharp features and complemented the inky orbs he had for eyes, that had an intimidating, if not oddly arousing intensity to them. And he looked better than Ibarra ever could in such a simple, sleek outfit. An asphalt grey shirt that didn't do anything to conceal the powerful muscles that comprised most of his physique, paired with well-fitted jeans and classy utilitarian combat boots. A black string hung around his neck as it held a silver cross that dangled against his collarbone.  
Of course, Ibarra didn't know much about him except that his name was Elias, that he more-or-less knew Maria Clara, and that he saved him about a few days ago from a fight with a crocodile. He has a last name, right? Of course he does.  
Suddenly, the man did happen to approach him, holding a glass full of what appeared to be a cocktail. Huh. Ibarra wasn't one to drink, but he said it anyway.  
"Sazerac?" Ha, thought he was gonna get offered a drink?  
"What?"  
"Y-You know, a cocktail. You strain some cognac and bitters over an old-fashioned glass washed with absinthe?"  
".... Hahahaha! No! It's just some beer," Elias heartily laughed. "By the way, I thought you use whiskey in Sazeracs?"  
Oh shit, did this guy just own him? It's not Ibarra's fault he doesn't do beer. Or cocktails. He's more of a wine guy, really.  
"Well, cognac is acceptable too," Ibarra faltered.  
Elias admired Ibarra's earthy brown eyes for a second before continuing.  
"Well, whatever hits your spot. And hey. You saved my ass from that crocodile. I need to pay you back, and soon."  
That came off more wrong than it should have, the two thought.  
Eyeing him slowly, the handsome lad in front of Elias unbuttoned a bit of his polo.  
"I... I think I need to get out of here..."  
"Wow, horny already?" Elias smirked. Ibarra snapped back into his senses and gasped. What did he just say?! "N-No, ya dick! I meant go somewhere cooler... Plus, it's noisy here."  
Consequently, Elias chugged down his beer and handed it to a random waitron. "How 'bout upstairs? Entire house is probably air-conditioned and your babe is sure to be fine with it," he suggested. Yes, because nothing was wrong with that idea.  
Ibarra didn't stop to consider any implications of what that meant. He had a point. Nodding okay, the two went upstairs.  
Damn it, Maria was an only child! Why would she need 15 guest rooms? But neither of the two young men were complaining. In fact, the walls were insulated enough to block out most of the noise into murmurs. Very useful. And as Elias thought, the entire hall was air-conditioned.  
"Good evening, Mr. Ibarra," Andeng greeted, dressed in a bar maid uniform as Ibarra ordered the usual. Turning around, she asked, "Would you like pinot noir as well?"  
Elias pauses for a moment to stare at the wine bottles displayed.  
"Do you have any beer?"  
"Sorry, we ran out of them a few hours ago."  
"Oh, that's fine. Amontillado, then."  
"Are you two staying in a room tonight? Maria told me you can sleep anywhere you'd like," Andeng queried, pouring the two bottles of wine into their glasses.  
"Not really," Ibarra chuckled. "Just needed to get away from all that noise!"  
"Haha, of course, of course," Andeng nodded.  
Eventually, after the drinks were done, she led the two to a beautifully ambient bedroom with a soft, luxurious king-sized bed to sleep in. The fresh scent of clean linen filled their noses.  
Bowing courteously, Andeng bid Elias and Ibarra goodbye, winking at Ibarra (who subsequently flustered) before leaving and locking the door for good measure.  
"S-So...." Ibarra awkwardly began, sitting on the bed and deciding to think to himself. "How are you paying me back, exactly?" Elias gave him a sexy, devious smile and pushed the man onto the bed as he roughly pressed his lips onto his, much to Ibarra' s obvious horror.  
"N-nggh!" Elias was immediately pushed off. "The fuck are you doing?!" Ibarra fumed.  
"You," was the smooth response as the man pinned Ibarra down and gently bit and licked his neck, skilfully unbuttoning the polo while doing so. The poor Ibarra at his mercy gasped at the cold air, the sensation further heightened with the now moistened skin thanks to both sweating earlier (hey, crowded places are hot) and Elias leaving a trail of kisses that would probably leave hickeys by the end of all this.  
"N-No... don't do that- hah~" Ibarra softly moaned out. Fuck, he just moaned. Elias just had to start fondling him, firmly massaging the now-hardening bulge in Ibarra's pants. It's natural, right? Not that he enjoyed it! This was rape!  
"You'd be pushing me off again if you didn't like it," Elias bluntly stated, pulling down the pants just enough for him to press his finger against the tip. And sure enough, pre-cum stained the well-tailored underwear as the other man breathed in, trying to restrain himself from making a sound.  
But this was odd... why did Ibarra feel so sensitive for once? Oh. Ohhhhhh no. Andeng put some fucked up aphrodisiacs in his pinot noir, didn't she?!  
"Ahh... E-Elias~ Elias...!" The aforementioned man began to tease him, pulling off the rest of his trousers and the silken boxers and giving a quick bite to the side of his inner thigh, slowly going up to his now-erect penis.  
"Mmmm, fuck, you're begging for it now, aren't you..." Elias chuckled, rewarding Ibarra for his moans with a long, slow lick along his shaft, eliciting another moan from him. The sheer strength of the sensation caused Ibarra to open his legs for a bit and gave just enough time for Elias to clutch his hand onto one of them and spread those long, porcelain-skinned legs even more.  
For Elias, it was a sight to behold. Ibarra lying on his back with the polo falling off his shoulders, legs spread open just for him to take and ravage all he wanted... and his cock was so hard, too, dripping with more pre-cum... With the flushed, aroused expression on his face just from their foreplay topping it all off.  
He could feel his own arousal's need growing stronger. He wanted to hear Ibarra calling out his name while he'd fuck him senseless. Or feel his intense trembling in the throes of one of the many orgasms he would give him. Let's be honest, Elias was horny too and was gonna beat that ass so hard tonight. He wondered if Andeng put something in the wine for him to end up this aroused. Probably did.  
Wait, he forgot one last thing. Elias gently sucked the head of Ibarra's shaft and put a bit of his tongue into the hole where the pre-cum was formed. Ibarra immediately moaned out loud and gripped the silken locks of Elias's hair as he pushed his head down the rest of way, but he wouldn't let him have that.  
"Nnngh~! N-No.... ahhh, ahh"  
"Yes, my Ibarra..." he groaned, vibrations sent further up Ibarra's erection as he kept teasing it.  
"A-Ahhhh!"  
This was becoming too much for Elias to resist. Stopping right when Ibarra was about to reach his climax, he ripped off the stupid dress shirt that for some reason was still on his shoulders and roughly bit into the fully-exposed skin.  
"G-Gah! What was that f-for, you- unf....!"  
"I hope you're prepared, 'cuz I'm damn ready to fuck you."  
Elias hurriedly undid the belt, unzipped his terribly uncomfortable jeans and took everything off.  
Both of them began panting at just how 'ready' this guy was.  
".... O-Oh.... God," Ibarra's eyes widened when he saw the thick and well-endowed shaft that would be entering him soon. W-Would... would that entire thing really fit?  
W-What was he thinking? Whatever it was... it must've been that strong for him to let someone he just talked to end up inside him. And what would Maria say? His poor girlfriend, what would she think?  
Maria has said it before, however. "I'm okay that you'll see other people on the side. I know you love me a lot, so I want to give you the freedom you've given me." Everyone else knew that, too.  
'Give you the freedom' my ass!  
He didn't want this. He couldn't possibly be gay or something. Can't he at least get the choice of choosing who to bang? No, just no!  
Ibarra could only cry tears of confusion and frustration that instead of pain he felt immense pleasure at the hands of what was almost a stranger, let alone another man.  
And that other man saw his tears.  
"Um... Hey!" Elias began, lightly turning the mestizo's head to face him. ".... Did I scare you?"  
"N-No!" After hitting him and closing his legs for once, Ibarra whimpered quite pathetically. No offense. "Elias... I didn't want this to happen!"  
Elias could feel the shards in his hardened heart begin to shatter, but suddenly, Ibarra moaned louder while he attempted to reassume his previous position, legs spread open and all.  
"Y-You know I'd only love Maria... please understand that we're both drugged as fuck right now..."  
Yep, back to another heartbroken Elias.  
"I figured," he stated rather darkly, positioning himself already. But he still wiped away every tear the lovely young man beneath him shed. He didn't want to further tempt himself.  
"B-But... really, I'm just scared and I've never d-done anything like this, either. T-They say it feels really good, but I've only had sex with women... Elias, will this feel good?"  
One could feel the immense guilt and excitement Elias felt when his dick became completely hard at those words.  
".... I-It will, lovely," he murmured, panting with barely-restrained desire as he fervently began to slide every inch of his cock into his sexy angel. "Ibarra, this will feel amazing-"  
"H-Haah! Nnngh~ F-Fuck!" Even if Ibarra was in pain, he still looked like he wanted it. He was just that gorgeous. "It hurts, dammit!" He growled, pushing Elias away and tearing up again. The mestizo blushed when he then asked,  
"... You have l-lube... right?"  
What a slut! But Elias wasn't complaining.  
"I don't have any lube..."  
But just like that, he flipped over their position and Ibarra had the massive piece of meat held in his mouth and throat. So warm and moist, too...  
"Might as well improvise," he smirked, enjoying the sight of Ibarra choking on his flushed erection as it twitched and dripped out loads of pre-cum into the hot hold of his mouth. How raunchy was that?  
Grunting, he tightly gripped onto Ibarra's head and guided him along his shaft, making sure that he bobbed up and down at a deliciously slow pace while slickening the entire thing. The fact that the poor guy was gasping and moaning so intensely did nothing but further heighten the pleasure for Elias.  
"M-Mmmph-! G-grk, hrmmm~"  
"Y-Yes... agh... Ibarra, you're so f-fucking sexy like this..."  
Elias felt some more of his arousal flow out when the head of his penis hit the back of Ibarra's throat, groaning a little more when it went in deeper. He could already feel the first few waves of ecstasy. Fuck, he didn't quite plan on having his orgasm from this guy sucking him off.  
Rather reluctantly, he gave him a break and pulled out of his mouth, deciding to console himself by admiring how Ibarra needed that much air, gasping for oxygen while not caring for the pre-cum and saliva in his mouth.  
"A-Ahhh~... D-Damn it... At least f-finish things-! Gah!"  
Elias smiled in satisfaction at hearing Ibarra.  
"Oh, I will, you sexy angel. Did you like my cock in your mouth?"  
All Ibarra could do was fluster and stay silent.  
"I'm taking that as a yes, then. Don't worry. You'll like it more when it's inside your sweet ass," Elias chuckled, before lovingly kissing him and pushing the tip in.  
"J-Just... do it without the commentary... g-gah~"  
"Excuse me, but is it so wrong to comment on how gorgeous you are?" Elias began pushing the envelope as he slowly but surely got Ibarra to take in the rest of it. All Ibarra could do, meanwhile, was moan all the more. It felt so nice, filling him up entirely as the dampening sensations enhanced the experience.  
"E-Elias, it's- Mmmmm... Ohh~...! H-Hah, Elias... I... More..."  
Elias noted to himself how the other man had simply submitted to him at this point. Or rather, how he submitted to the extreme pleasure at this point. Ibarra, completely nude in all of his glory, was sex flushed all over whilst the blushing red head of his aroused, stiffened erection glistened with thin rivulets of fluid. Involuntarily, his legs wrapped around the waist of the sexy bastard fucking him senseless right now, while he continued to cry out in immense ecstasy.  
As for the sexy bastard, he definitely got himself a marvellous trophy to bang. Feeling most of but not quite the entirety of his member being wrapped around by such tight walls, he wanted more. He thrusted in deeper, groaning at the contact made becoming all the more intimate. He could feel the mestizo's pulse quicken and his breaths sharpen with every second, intoxicated by the scent of alcohol and warm fragrances while taking in the magnificent view. Elias's own desire throbbed madly at the plethora of sensual paradises offered to him by Ibarra.  
And speaking of the senses, Elias moved in for another kiss (effectively muffling another series of moans) and savored the delicate taste of pinot noir tinged with a more... musky note. You can't blame him for wanting a blow job from his formerly innocent angel. Gently prodding with his tongue, the dominating, eager young man explored his partner's mouth as thoroughly as possible. He wanted to make the experience even better, too, as he lightly sucked on the tongue and bit his lip. And yes, he was still thrusting. "Ibarra... look at me," he began, adjusting the gorgeous lad's position in such a way that Elias was sitting on the bed whilst Ibarra rode him. His mouth was agape with each move.  
"Maria told me that you two were in an open relationship...."  
Cue Elias grabbing onto that firm ass and forcing Ibarra up and down his cock.  
"A-Ah, yeah, but.... but I wanted to commit only to her...."  
The thrusts become rougher and faster.  
"I'm sorry... baby, you're not committed to her anymore."  
The sound of skin slapping together fills the room to join in with Ibarra's intensified moans.  
"N-No... I still love her..."  
Elias hisses in pleasure as he is surrounded by the hottest parts of the cavern he penetrated, finally hitting the prostate in full.  
"D-Does this still not feel any good, Ibarra?"  
The man begins to fondle and massage the erection that was previously unattended to, received with positive feedback such as what was almost a scream.  
"Shut up! W-We were both drugged...! Hah~!"  
Ibarra couldn't take it anymore. Elias was ramming into him; driving him wild with every touch of his dexterous fingers and every time his mouth met the warm heat of his moist tongue, the sense of intoxication and stimulation from the drugged pinot noir turning him into a completely aroused mess. He knew, Elias was just as stoned thanks to drugged Amontillado, yet.... he didn't expect this.  
Nevertheless, he had enthusiastically slid across the long, thick and hardened cock owned by another man who he just talked to hours ago... why was he shamelessly enjoying it?  
"I-I... aaah~! E-Elias!"  
Surges of wet, hot ecstasy escaped from Ibarra as he reached his orgasm, moaning like the slut he was and clenching ever-so-tightly around Elias. His hazed brown eyes teared up even as they felt like rolling into the back of his head, and his entire body jolted at the intense sensations as he lost himself in the throes of desire.  
And Ibarra's throes of desire were heightened even more when he felt cum forcefully spurt out into him, Elias murmuring and groaning in complete satisfaction when those first few streams came out. Deciding to prolong the pleasure, he thrusted harder and faster into his, and only his Ibarra, moaning with the same intensity as his climax and enjoying the feeling of his entire member clenched and milked in a way only Ibarra could, and it felt so, so damn perfect.  
Thick ropes of cum began to flow down Ibarra's legs and drip onto the bed, the two having more-or-less finished reaching their peak.  
But panting heavily, Ibarra could feel his partner's erection, still inside him, suddenly stiffen and come to life again, and was flipped over doggy-style.  
"E-Elias, wha- AHH~"  
"Fuck! That... was... so goddamn hot...!"  
Elias was turned on by the sight of cum overflowing from Ibarra's ass, bent over for him to ravage again. And ravage again he did, with any inhibitions thrown away into the wind.  
"H-Hah.... Elias~ N-No, no more... ohh~"  
Naturally, after what was at least three more rounds in three different positions, Ibarra had come from all three of those and was beginning to get exhausted.  
Elias, worked out but still prepared for another round, laughed as sexily as ever.  
"My private 'lil whore is such a slut... Hm? Ibarra?"  
He checked the clock. 1:18 AM. The poor guy had blacked out. Okay, "beginning" to be exhausted was an understatement. Sighing to himself, he gazed upon Ibarra's lovely figure, which glistened with sweat and maybe semen.  
What to do.... Elias could always masturbate staring at Ibarra's face and cum-covered body. But he didn't feel like doing that. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, wetting it and putting some soap on it, he lightly washed him up to be free of fluids before drying him with another towel. It's not like the dude woke up.  
And he unceremoniously threw the towels onto the floor, covering himself and Ibarra in blankets before snaking his arms around him. Breathing in a potpourri of musky pinot noir with hints of freshness and water, Elias fell into his dreamy haze of slumber.


End file.
